


Reconsolidation

by Sunlight_Princess



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Lots of romance, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlight_Princess/pseuds/Sunlight_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing an old memory back to mind would, you might think, strengthen it. But not so - when memories are recalled, they enter a surprisingly vulnerable state where they can be reshaped or even rewritten. It takes a while for the memory to become strengthened anew, through a process called reconsolidation. Memories aren't just written once, but every time we remember them.</p><p>This system allows us to rapidly update our memories with new information, for a more flexible and adaptable brain. It also means that the very act of remembering provides a valuable window of opportunity, during which memory can be manipulated. Thus, it is possible to exploit this window to remove a simple fearful memory by using fresh information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that struck my Muses late at night, tempting me to re-write one of my older works and re-adjust it to this pairing. This is a two-parter and hopefully part two won't take too long, though I probably will be updating my multi-chaptered fiction first. Which, by the way, you're welcome to check out, too! =)
> 
> This one will be full of romance and fluff with a bit of drama on the side, so if you came looking for something to make you feel warm and fuzzy, I think you came to the right place. Please let me know what you think of it, feedback is always much appreciated!
> 
> And now, have fun reading! Off it goes!

_"I'm telling you, it's absolutely awesome."_

_He laughed out, pursing his plush lips to blow a stray strand of blue-tinted hair out of his vision. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, and now drop it. No one wants to hear about your BDSM quirks."_

_Now he was the one being amusedly smirked at._

_"Nah, you got it all wrong, Markimoo."_

_He smirked back in kind. "Oh, did I? I think I got it just right that you're one dirty little dominatrix." Moving, he hopped off the windowsill while a little bit further down the corridor the door of a public restroom was being opened._

_"See, I told you that you got it wrong." His best friend gainsaid, pushing his tall, broad body off the wall he had been leaning against._

_Heading down the corridor, Mark was now passing by his fellow Youtuber who continued speaking._

_"It's not the feeling of power and dominance I enjoy, right? It's something entirely else."_

_Lifting a well-shaped eyebrow, Mark glanced his best friend's way in question. Ahead of them, a smaller, slender figure patiently waited for them to come closer._

_"It's the trust your partner puts in you. After all, a lot of it is needed to let anyone tie you up in bed."_

_The uncrowned king of squirrels replied nothing to that, only huffing softly. He supposed Wade was right, somewhere. He didn't feel like arguing that theory either, simply because there was no reason to. Arrived at the person who was still waiting for them, Mark's arm gently slid around a shapely waist, tugging a younger, slightly shorter male closer so that he could press his lips to said man's smooth forehead._

_"Did you get that coffee stain out, sweetcheeks?"_

_A meek smiled curled the lips of a certain Irishman as he nodded, briefly brushing his hand over the wet spot on his pressed-collar shirt where mentioned stain had been, now wiped away by water and paper tissues._

_"Mhm." Jack purred, stealing himself a small kiss from his lover while no one was looking. Well, no one aside Wade that was, but he belonged to the tiny circle of those aware of their little secret, so he didn't count._

_Leaning back again, the lively Ireland-born chuckled lightly: "Next time, I'll be sure to keep distance from Felix when he laughs while holding a cup of coffee in his clumsy hands."_

That memory was by now a week old and the internet-famous couple was currently at Mark's home, having put behind an eventful working day at the current convention and looking forward to spending a relaxing evening. Or rather, night, since they'd just had dinner and were about to hit the hay.

Exiting the bathroom Jack switched off the light there and entered the bedroom plunged into the dim yellow of the bedside lamp. He switched the one at his side of the bed on as well when he sat down on the edge, peeling his watch off his slim wrist. Done, he let himself fall into the covers and rolled onto his side to watch his lover.

A couple for a bit over a year now, he could still never get tired of seeing or having Mark around even more so because they didn't get the opportunity to be together often, living so far apart. Every time he came to visit, he seemed to become a bit more addicted to the older man's warm, affectionate presence. Not that he minded that in any way; to Jack, there could not be a more amazing person to be addicted to in the whole wide world.

"Watcha daydreaming about, eh?"

He blinked, suddenly discovering that handsome face so much closer to his own and smiled a bit of sheepishly, caught in the act of having spaced out.

"Oh, just the usual." He responded smugly, watching Mark grin.

"The usual, hmm?" His lover's voice skillfully accentuated the soft hum in that uniquely insinuating, husky intonation of his naturally deep timbre, causing a pleasant shiver to trickle down Jack's supple spine.

It wasn't too long before the older man leaned in to touch his lover's delectable lips in a kiss that started out simple and delicate but gained intensity bit by wonderful bit. Slipping his tongue into that sweet mouth awarded Mark with a lovely, pleased sigh, and his hand settled on that snug little waist to gently pull the other man closer. Jack's body complied all too readily, scooting nearer, his eyelashes fluttering shut as another honeyed sigh worked itself out of his chest at the feelings that started to arise. Their kiss wasn't broken while he let himself be nudged onto his back with his secret lover now hovering above him. Mark's hand kept wandering to find the hem of the light shirt Jack sported and sneak under the material, caressing his palm along the sinfully soft skin there.

They parted for a deeper gasp of air than they had been allowed to take during the amorous connection of their lips, Jack's plush pair parted a crack to release his first, soft moan in reaction to his lover's calloused fingertips teasing his nipple. He fully expected another lock of lips to charm him but it never came, causing him to re-open his eyes and gaze up at Mark in some sort of sweet puzzlement. Fawn orbs looked back at him with fondness, a barely noticeable grin on those stately features. For a second Mark was gone out of immediate proximity, reaching back to the bedside table and tugging out the upper drawer.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." He spoke quietly into the hush of the bedroom.

Silently but curiously Jack watched the older man pull something out of said drawer before the item was displayed to the Irishman's ice-hued sight. Two pair of handcuffs, silvery rings clinking meekly against each other.

"Care to try it out?"

Jack's reaction was wary, bright pools of sky-blue color uncertainly casting a couple of nervous glances – first to the cuffs, then to the side, back to the cuffs and ultimately somewhere ahead towards the room door. He diligently avoided looking at Mark however, who did nothing but watched him with calm interest. Pearly white teeth peeked out as the younger man softly bit upon the own exquisite lower lip and at last, a very vague nod was his mute reply.

Laughing softy, Mark leaned in some to brush his lover's porcelain-pale cheek with a fleeting kiss. "Are you sure?"

Another nod.

He heard Jack's distinctly shaky intake of a lungful of air as he took one finely crafted wrist and closed the restraining ring around it, and the next breath was paired with a rickety exhale as he lifted that slender arm above the younger man's head, stretching the elegantly shaped limb and ultimately strapping it to the horizontal pole of the bed's headrest. The captive wrist twitched in its new harness, eliciting a very faint chinking sound but also discovering that the bounds were pretty firm.

Tender fingertips feathered over Jack's cheek, down the beautifully defined jaw line and underneath his chin to lift his head up a small bit, allowing Mark to seal his lips in a gentle kiss while the man's hands worked on fastening the other wrist to the headrest of the bed as well. Similar to its twin appendage it jerked in its tied up position, unable to free itself, a soft whimper passing from mouth to mouth as the older man's tongue ravished his lover's sweet mouth.

Releasing those pliant lips again, Mark took a second to look over the defenseless body of an earthly angel displayed before him so invitingly, those wondrous blue eyes hiding timidly beneath a mesh of deeply lowered eyelashes. He felt Jack flinch under the touch of his hand as it settled on the side of the younger man's slim waist, smoothing along it and hooking his fingers into the hem of the shirt to slowly push the thin material up. Sight at a perfectly flat stomach was revealed and for a moment, he watched the gentle fluctuation of it; the unsteady heaving and sinking matching Jack's already mildly distorted breaths. The rhythm of those quickened even more with Mark's affections wandering downwards, a sharp gasp escaping the Irishman at the feel of a kiss placed mere inches away from his navel.

Goosebumps spread along Jack's outstretched arms while lips nipped at the creamy skin of his belly then and there before the other man's tongue eventually slipped into the tiny round hole there. A breath got perpetually stuck in his chest, thrust out shakily again. His wrists jerked meekly against the restraining cuffs, hands curling up into small fists as the slick muscle moved in teasing flicks and circles inside his bellybutton. A whimper fled his chest, eyes screwing shut, that sneaky hand on his side sliding upwards to expose more of his torso to the cool bedroom air. The tentative shivering of his body intensified when Mark began moving higher in track of the rolling up fabric of his shirt, spreading kisses and nibbling at the tender skin etched over the protective rings of Jack's ribcage.

Mark's path led him to a pinkish nipple amidst the ivory plain of that firm chest, the velvety bud captured between his lips and gently sucked on before teeth closed a careful grip around it and gave it a playful tug. The shock of sensation made the body beneath him quiver, a suppressed moan pushing out of Jack's throat, and with the tantalizing process repeated his breathing grew heavier and more irregular. A quick, deeper gulp of air was all he managed to do during what time Mark's full lips needed to switch attention from one erect nipple to its neglected mate, Jack's finely cambered spine jerking a small inch up off the bed as that plush pair reached its goal. He drew up his right leg, stemming its bare sole into the mattress and his bent knee inclined inward towards the left leg, shielding his crotch from view and touch. Another staggered moan in reaction to the parting flick of Mark's tongue against his sensitive nipple, the older man's mouth soon upon his own in a kiss which was slow and thoughtful of his hastened breathing.

Fawn eyes were astute in gazing upon his lover's gorgeous, pale face; Mark didn't like the tensed expression he saw there, the tightly shut eyes, the faint folds of anxiety along the smooth forehead. The younger man tried hard to hide it, but the distress of his statuesque figure was obvious to expert eyes which knew him too well to not notice. The tremble of his shapely body wasn't that of arousal or excitement, nor were the sounds he was making those of pleasure – Mark knew those charming melodies very well, and it was not what that unique voice had produced throughout this intercourse today.

His hand brushed lower, over the taut abdomen, coming to lie atop Jack's bared thigh, sliding along it to its inner side. A helpless whimper sounded and he released those soft lips so that they could draw the heavy breaths the other man needed, feeling faint resistance as he tried to nudge those slender legs apart. Kissing the pliant surface of his lover's hot-glowing cheek in an attempt to coax the anxious little creature back to calm, his hand was firm in prying one of those supple thigh away from its defensive position.

Jack's arms strained, pulling at the cuffs abruptly but unable to escape them, another whimper shooing into space, distinctly desperate. Mark's hand was gentle inching lower, over the black boxer shorts his lover sported, feeling for the arousal the material hid. However the erection was barely perceptible, the fair length in his palm soft and limp.

The younger man's lithe body was shaking mildly all over, a row of teeth buried deeply into the lower lip to enclose behind the plush pair any sound that might threaten to escape him. His eyes remained clenched shut, even as his lover's hand withdrew from his crotch again to cup his cheek instead, a thumb caressing the elegant elevation of his cheekbone. The appendage disappeared then to sift its digits through soft hair, a quiet voice speaking up at his ear after a loving kiss had been pressed just beneath his earlobe.

"Do you want me to untie you?"

A hard swallow moved Jack's larynx and he nodded weakly, another rickety exhale making it past his luxurious lips. Seconds later, with the appropriate petite key used, the rings around his wrists sprung open, permitting him to lower his arms that ached from having maintained such rigorous tension. The instant he was free to move again, Jack was swift in rolling out from underneath his lover, now lying on his side, his hand seizing grip on the blanket to pull it over his meekly trembling body. He curled up and stilled in a try to recompose, without having opened his eyes even for a moment, face buried in between cushion and coverlet to leave just the green-tinted mop of hair and a tiny bit of shoulder peeking out.

Faced with his lover's strained back, Mark reached out a hand to touch the graceful slope of same shoulder which jerked dismissively, repulsive of the contact. His eyes narrowed a little in both care and concern and his lips barely noticeably twitched a chaste, understanding smile. Jack was probably embarrassed, but Mark himself didn't think much to it. It was perfectly okay; bondage games weren't everyone's thing. They had tried, it hadn't worked, it was something that would stay just between the two of them and no one else had to ever know about it. To be honest he liked those delicate hands clawing and clutching at him during sex anyway, rather than having them tied up and immobile. Even without tricks and toys their lovemaking was always diversified and blissful enough, every single time throughout the past year of their affectionate relationship.

Thus he granted his given angel what space Jack needed for tonight, only tucking him in more properly by pulling the blanket over the other man's bendy back as well. Then he switched off the light and settled comfortably on his side of the bed, making do with the bedspread to cover himself up since his lover had clamped such a possessive grip on the huge blanket in order to hide thoroughly in the heap of it.

It was quiet and peaceful in the darkness of the bedroom throughout the night, and Mark awoke hours later to the jingle of his phone's alarm. He grumbled softly and reached out a blind hand for the ringing culprit, pressing the button that made the metallic attendant shut up. Rubbing at his left eye with the back of his hand he suppressed a yawn and ultimately opened his fawn orbs to sleepily gaze into the mild morning light that flooded the room. He needed some more seconds to come to a proper, awake state of mind, flipping over onto his back and gazing up towards the white ceiling. Only then did he notice that the item he was covered with wasn't any longer the bedspread, but the warm blanket he usually shared with his lover.

Mark glanced to the side, discovering Jack's familiar presence missing beside him but pricking up his ears and listening closely told him of the younger man's whereabouts very quickly – the gentle rush of running water in the bathroom signaled that he had gotten up before Mark himself. The taller grown Youtuber swung his legs off the downy mattress, moving quietly around the bedroom and executing habitual, necessary little tasks: making the bed, checking that both their cell phones were charged as well as putting out clothes for the two of them. He knew Jack trusted his choice of attire, much like Mark did when it was the other man's turn to pick it. They both knew their pattern to a good, uncomplicated start of their day, and the choice of who did what simply depended on who of them would be the first to get up and take the morning shower. Usually it was Jack because Mark was a little sleepyhead and loved to lounge an extra minute or few in the softness of the covers, and today was no exception.

The purring of the hairdryer elapsing indicated that Jack was done with his morning rituals, and with the soft noise of a turned key the bathroom door was opened. Mentioned man appeared clad in a bathrobe, the fluffy, white material covering his otherwise naked body down to just below the knees. The emerald-tipped strands were already meticulously styled up, faint, velvety smell of care products and shampoo emanating from the lovely figure in front of which Mark came to stand. Those pretty eyes avoided looking into his own but it was no hindrance to his actions. Gingerly curling his arm around Jack's waist he tugged the man up against him without experiencing any resistance, leaning in and angling his head to press his lips to that soft cheek smelling of cleanness and soap. He felt the younger man press up closer, a small smile brightening those marvelous features as he tilted his head upwards a bit in order to let pliant surfaces meet up in a proper good morning kiss this time. Jack kept his eyes shut as they parted, perceived Mark's lips nipping at his dainty pair one more time and ultimately brushing his forehead before the taller man relinquished his hold and passed him by on the way to the bathroom. He sighed softly and stood amidst the room alone now, almost as though lost in thought until he heard the swish of water.

At the bed where his clothes were already neatly laid out for him to put on, he slipped out of his robe and into underwear, socks, pants and a fashionable shirt, stuffing his cell phone away into the back pocket of his pants. After wristwatch and a couple of accessories came to adorn his body as well, he was on his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, so by the time Mark was finished showering and dressing the smell of freshly made coffee and toast was happily sneaking towards every corner of the apartment.

He entered the kitchen only to find his lover near the opened window of the room, the expression on those filigree features distant and very absentminded. The clear, sapphire-hued eyes stared off into the morning scenery of the city displayed to their unseeing gaze, hands resting each on the opposite upper arm in a vaguely self-hugging manner. Mark stood in the doorframe for a couple of seconds, one strong shoulder leaned against same frame, his own arms loosely crossed over his chest as he watched the other man in the silence and serenity around them.

Jack didn't appear to have noticed him, also not as he set his feet in motion again, approaching the working plate on which the coffee machine throned. He filled two cups with the steaming, black liquid and walked over to the artful human statue by the window. The back of his hand chastely touched to that slender shoulder, startling the musing man who that shoulder belonged to. Jack turned around, smiling faintly and nodding in thanks after accepting the cup from his lover. Mark's eyes narrowed just a bit in scrutiny, the beautiful countenance he observed turned away swiftly again to escape direct eye contact. Looked like this morning wouldn't be filled with cheerful chatter and mindless fooling around, which was okay, but not common. Jack was usually pretty talkative and bubbly in the mornings, or in general; so not today it seemed.

Mark's arm settled easily around the shorter man's curvy shoulders to bring his lover up against him another time, and the slinky body came closer willingly, the Irishman visibly more peaceful having snuggled up to his partner's side now. Both palms firmly around the warm glass body of the cup, he lifted it to his appealing lips, taking his first small sip from the caffeinated liquid. Mark followed the example, however not before pressing an affectionate kiss to that temple concealed by brunette silk of diligently groomed hair. Jack didn't glance at him, but the corner of his pretty mouth twitched upwards just a little bit.

They didn't speak on their way to the convention premises, and they didn't share a word during their busy work there either, going about managing their own booths and their own onflood of fans, giving out hugs, autographs and good mood. No one was aware of the fact though, that the two of them shared nothing more but a few mute, gentle, loving glances throughout the day, or maybe it was exactly because of that. They were always somewhere near or around each another, much like everyone was used to see them, a brief hug here, a fleeting joke there, nothing appeared out of place in the middle of all the bustle occurring around them. Quite likely nothing was, at least as far as Mark was concerned. Jack was an inscrutable, marvelous little enigma with his mood being quite unpredictable at times. He could guess what might preoccupy his lover so, but he didn't pry and didn't push. Should Jack need him for a talk, he'd ask for it and as long as he didn't, Mark supported him the way he could do best - by simply being there.

Lunch break was joyfully welcomed by all of them, Wade and Mark himself leaving the backstage break room to get some drinks from a nearby vending machine while Bob, Felix and Jack stayed inside, conversing on light topics and discussing random things until the Ireland-born hopped off the windowsill he'd claimed for a seating surface.

"I'll be right back." He informed his fellow Youtubers, exiting the room with his aim being the restroom. His business there didn't take long and stepping out again, his attention was captured by familiar voices sounding from around the corner of the corridor.

"So, did you try it?" The sly, blithe timbre was definitely Wade's and curiously, Jack made his way towards that corner to greet his friends and have their company on his way back.

"Tried what?" The second voice, deeper in its soft baritone, unwittingly conjured a smile onto his rosy lips.

The chinking of coins, followed by a chuckle. "Oh you know what I mean. Did you and Jackaboy have some bondage fun last night?"

Just before making his turn, the young Ireland-born froze on the spot, placing his hand onto the wall as if to keep his feet from mechanically proceeding in their way. Mark meanwhile, laughed out softly, watching his best friend pressing down a two-digits combination on the vending machine to get the desired soda.

"I honestly don't see how that would be any of your business."

Wade clicked his tongue, wickedly glimmering eyes switching focus from the falling can to the man next to him. "I'm your best friend. I have to know things like that." He stated matter-of-factly, pouting at the disbelieving grin Mark shot him. "And besides, it would do my ego some good if you acknowledged the fact that I've been right."

Mark's brows furrowed into an expression between doubt and amusement, folding strong arms over his firm chest. "Right about what?"

"That it's a good feeling to have your partner trusting you as much as to let you tie them up. And! That enjoying it is not a weird quirk of mine, as you've so rudely stated."

Mark only huffed and patted his friend's shoulder somewhat compassionately, still grinning which got Wade to grimace at him and slap his hand away.

"So, was it fun?" He repeated his nosy inquiry, giving off a soft snicker then. "Or didn't he let you?"

That caused Mark to roll his eyes at the other man dismissively, moving to proceed in his way. Fishing his can of soda out of the vending machine's muzzle, Wade hurried after him. "Aw, come on. It was awesome, wasn't it? Admit it; I've been right!" His complaining and probing went unanswered, also as they turned around the corner.

The corridor leading past the restrooms and to their backstage room was perfectly empty.

Before the two of them re-entered, Mark turned to face his friend, a serious but serene smile on his lips. "You know when I enjoy trust the most?" he asked, having Wade looking back at him a little bit perplexed. He then shook his head, and Mark's fawn eyes reflected a tiny, precious sparkle of something incomprehensible and sacred, calm voice quieter with the words he pronounced with outmost care.

"When I no longer need to see any proof to it at all." When it was so firm and solid, you simply didn't need it proven any longer. The trust to start; the trust to stop. The trust to understand and be understood, with or without words. The trust to love and be loved, with and without flaws and perfections. The trust to support and be supported, whenever, wherever in whichever cause and for whatever reason. Trust to live for... and trust to be lived for.

Wade sighed, shaking his head in mild amusement. "You two are such bastards. And I do envy you for having each other." Words said good-heartedly and sincerely, and just as good-hearted and sincere was the proud grin that stretched Mark's lips in response.

Of course he was proud to call Jack his, even though only a selected number of people knew about them just yet. Of course he thought himself the luckiest man alive to have him. And of course he knew that his lover's feelings reflected his own flawlessly. It was the very why they were together for over a year now, and still so hopelessly in love. It was why the moment he re-entered the room with a smugly smiling Wade in tow, his eyes immediately sought out that beloved, lithe figure, spotting it at the desk where it stood next to, bent forward some, one hand imprinting calligraphically brilliant characters down onto a piece of paper. Jack had the most beautiful handwriting he'd ever seen, or maybe he was simply overly biased by now.

"And you're sure you okay?" Bob's concerned voice directed at the Irishman caused Mark to frown. Jack looked up at the other man briefly, smiling wearily and nodding his clever head. Upon closer inspection that dear presence did seem somewhat oppressed, those clear, blue eyes mirroring a vulnerable expression which bothered Mark quite a lot.

"Something happened?" Wade asked what lay on the tip of his best friend's tongue, Bob shrugging in reply.

"He just looked really pale seconds ago. So I worried." Bob observed the Irishman once again but Jack wasn't looking at him anymore, very concentrated on whatever it was he was writing.

"Well, maybe he's just tired." Closing the window with an effortless motion of wrist, Felix turned to face his friends and colleagues. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind going home sometime soon as well. The day's been long." With an easy sweep of hand he brushed some pony fringes out of his vision so that the secretive sight of his dark eyes was no longer obscured.

"Yeah. Let's finish up and have ourselves some well-deserved weekend!" Wade clapped his large hands in eagerness to make the final spurt and flutter off into said, long-awaited weekend.

Leaving their fellow entertainers to their conversation, Mark made his way towards his busy-seeming lover who straightened out the moment he felt the barely taller man come to stand behind him. One of Mark's well-trained arms gently slipped around the front of that snug little waist while the other limb made it around the younger man's torso, cautiously tugging him towards his own figure, pressing Jack close to his chest softly but securely. He felt that shapely body relax against him mere seconds later, eyes closed the younger man tilted his head back to rest it on the smooth edge of his lover's faithful shoulder. Mark's arms squeezed him more tightly, compressing out of him a quiet, content sigh, his handsome features looking perfectly peaceful now as his entire existence absorbed the warmth and safety that had him in its safeguarding grasp.

Lowering his head Mark nuzzled the crook of that perfectly curved neck, kissing it on a random spot and keeping his face hidden there to inhale a couple of deep breaths bringing with them that delightful, personal scent. He perceived almost all of Jack's supple figure vibrate with the profound, liberating breath the other man heaved before inclining his head to rest his cheek against his lover's temple, wiggling lightly to try and sink even deeper into the comforting embrace. They stayed in that intimate, trusted position for some long minutes, wordless, but absolutely satisfied with just themselves.

Watching with a fond grin, Wade nudged Bob into the side, nodding the way of the two lovebirds who seemed to be completely wrapped up in a world of their own. Bob chuckled lowly and shook his head, silently mouthing the words 'aww, how adorable' which earned him some quiet snickers from his fellow Youtubers. They couldn't know what volumes of thoughts and feelings were being shared by the pair across them, because to everyone else it just looked a loving, affectionate embrace. Surely, it was. But at the same time, it was so much more than just that.

They finished up their business quickly and successfully, parting with warm words of goodbye spoken to each other. By the time Mark and Jack made it home, still in utter silence, dusk was already beginning to float down onto the city, blanketing it with dimness and shadows and beseeching man and beast to begin settling for rest and respite. Having entered the apartment, each of them went about the own business first, Mark off to the bathroom and Jack disappearing into the bedroom where he slipped out of his workday clothes and into a more comfortable attire of loose sleeper pants and a wide, cozy, long-sleeved shirt. The bathroom was unoccupied again by the time he finished changing, and on his way there he allowed Mark to catch him by the front of his waist for a fleeting hug and a gentle kiss.

Inside the bathroom Jack came to stand in front of the mirror hanging over the sink to stare intensely at his own reflection for a long minute or few. One delicate hand came up to sloppily cover his beautiful countenance, a sorrowful sigh exhaled into the palm pressed against nose and mouth. His bright, blue eyes clenched shut for a second, he shook his head harshly once, bending over the sink then and repeatedly splashing handfuls of cold water into his face. Straightened into a stand again, a deep exhale shuddered out of his chest. Skin rubbed dry with a convenient towel, he stared at himself within the glassed margins of the mirror once again, as though protracting time and anxiously reluctant of leaving this bathroom. Nevertheless it was what he ultimately did, making his way to the living room from where he heard the sound of the working TV.

He discovered Mark on the couch and as the older man looked to the doorway and noticed him, Jack's lips managed a smile which was returned with an affectionate one. One arm stretched out invitingly, Mark beckoned for his lover to shrink the distance between them and join him upon the softness of the couch. The Ireland-born complied readily, soon atop the piece of furniture with his legs on it as well, snuggling up to the stronger body already there. He didn't seem interested in paying any attention to whatever the screen was showing, burying his face away against Mark's chest instead and stilling completely while the other man's steadfast hand began to caringly sift through the velvet wisps of his soft hair adorned with a top layer of green, sometimes slipping lower to fondle the nape of Jack's neck and soothingly caress along his finely shaped back.

How much time had passed no one bothered to note, the pictures and people flickering across the screen being the only disturbance of the hush lingering in the living room. The first word to be spoken between them, after over 24 hours of complete silence, was that of apology.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered softly into the material of the simple, grey shirt which covered Mark's torso.

The older man frowned slightly, leaning back a little bit and glancing down in concern and bewilderment alike. "What for, sweetcheeks?" He questioned just as softly, bemused.

"For yesterday..." That usually so zestful voice wavered almost into inaudibility before Jack's head snapped up to abruptly focus sight on his lover's face. "It's not- It's not like I don't trust you or anything." He added hastily, too hastily perhaps since his words didn't seem willing to find into a proper sentence. "I just... I'm..."

Stopping the other man's obvious struggle for words of explanation, Mark gingerly placed his thumb over those pretty lips, curling the other four digits beneath that excellently shaped chin. "Nonsense." He hushed gently. "Jack, it's okay."

Those eyes, widened, stared at him with despairing disbelief. Apparently, it didn't seem okay to the younger man at all.

"Really, love, it's all good." He therefore assured another time, brushing his thumb over the delicate elevation of that cheek. "It's okay you didn't like it, there's nothing to it. I'm not mad or anything, and it's got nothing to do with trust either. There's simply things you like and things you don't." It was the same deal as it was with food, or colors, or many things and topics more. Some you enjoyed, some you didn't. "There's not necessarily a reason for it, just as there's no reason to feel bad about it."

He watched sorrow cross that beautiful face and although that voice was much quieter than the buzzing of TV, Mark heard it far clearer than the nonsensical babbling coming from the screen.

"But I do feel bad about it."

Almost on reflex, with the mild tension spreading within his muscles, his body straightened out a little as his fawn eyes reflected attention and concern, causing Jack's slender figure to recline into a more upright position as well.

"Well... can you explain why?" He posed his question softly, but his gaze was astute holding his lover's agitation-filled own.

Jack heaved a deep breath, releasing it in an equally deep sigh again. "I... can try."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing an old memory back to mind would, you might think, strengthen it. But not so - when memories are recalled, they enter a surprisingly vulnerable state where they can be reshaped or even rewritten. It takes a while for the memory to become strengthened anew, through a process called reconsolidation. Memories aren't just written once, but every time we remember them.
> 
> This system allows us to rapidly update our memories with new information, for a more flexible and adaptable brain. It also means that the very act of remembering provides a valuable window of opportunity, during which memory can be manipulated. Thus, it is possible to exploit this window to remove a simple fearful memory by using fresh information.

Mark reached out for the remote, turning off the TV and discarding the plastic device back onto the couch table before turning to Jack again. "Okay, let's try it, then." He attempted to not appear unsettled or pushy, succeeding at that rather moderately. Because he was unsettled, very much so, also by the distressed expression on those gorgeous features.

"Before we got together... Somewhat a year and a half back... Do you remember the convention in Dallas?"

Shifting on the couch and now sitting on it sideways similar to his lover in order to better face the younger man, Mark nodded. "Yeah, I do." He did remember it quite clearly for a simple reason he stated quietly just then. "You've acted a bit weird after that one."

And he didn't mean the typical Jacksepticeye-ish kind of weird. The Ireland-born had been downright reclusive and dismissive for somewhat a month thereafter, not really talking much and withdrawing from all of them. They'd been really worried but things had started to get better swiftly and their fellow entertainer had found to his usual energetic self again, so the incident fell forgotten rather quickly. Shortly after there was the turn in their friendship and the beginning of their relationship - from there on out there had been only happiness and contentment with the present without any need to poke at odd subjects of the past.

Now he watched Jack avert those ice-blue mirrors of his brisk soul, instead staring down at his hands that twiddled with each other nervously. "Last day there, after the con, I... struck up a conversation with a fan. He seemed nice, so... we went out to a bar." A shaky sigh passed Jack's nose, distractedly picking at the neatly trimmed nail of his index finger.

So, that had been the reason the Irishman hadn't accompanied them back to the hotel that evening a year and a half back. At that time it wasn't all that unusual for either of them to randomly have a hook up with somebody every now and then, they were still ordinary men with ordinary needs and little opportunity for a serious involvement. One-night-stands had been a good option for releasing some pent-up tension.

"We might have had... a few too many drinks." The admittance was quiet, strengthening the uneasy feeling in the pit of Mark's stomach. He didn't like where that story was going. Absolutely not; but he didn't interrupt.

"We ended up at his place. And eventually in his... bedroom." Jack's chest heaved with a grave sigh, he closed his eyes for a second. It had indeed seemed so much like a simple one-night-stand. The last one he would ever have.

"I was too drunk... I didn't think-" How could you word something like that without sounding like a stupid fool? But it was true. He hadn't been thinking, and he should have.

The Ireland-born flinched to the feel of Mark's hand gently prying his fidgeting fingers away from destroying the tender skin of his nail bed he still picked at. Jack didn't look up at his lover, forcing a hard swallow down his throat instead.

"I let him... tie me up." Foolish. Stupid. Retarded, really. Giving such control to a complete stranger, in a rush of alcohol and hormones. He should have known better. He should have... Should have.

The hand around his own curled further, and gave him a gentle pull. He complied, shifting closer and leaning into his lover, letting Mark wrap him into those safeguarding arms. Face turned, he hid it against the crook of the other man's fair neck. "He was... rough. I understood too late... I couldn't get away no more."

Jack's voice sunk, lower and lower until it was a mere whisper. "I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen... and I couldn't _make_ him stop, either... It's- I'm... It was a horrid night. Probably the worst I've ever had."

It hadn't been rape, not exactly, he'd more than less given his drunken consent to the treatment he'd received. It hadn't been particularly painful either, just... humiliating. Unwanted. An atrocious experience. He'd walked away from it, out of that apartment, after it was over. He had never cried about it, had never talked about it and he had tried to avoid thinking about it the best he had been able to. The first weeks had been hard, but it got better eventually. And then his involvement with Mark, all the excitement of taking their friendship towards something more, something better... The memory of that one night got pushed away, waned and faded, and he had almost forgotten all about the ghastly incident. Until yesterday.

Turning his head Mark brushed his lips over his lover's temple, gingerly fortifying his hold around that precious existence. "Why hadn't you told us?" They could have gotten the son of a bitch who'd done it by the balls. And he would have never suggested something like bondage games yesterday if he had known...

His reply was a distressed, breathy chuckle. "Tell you...? How do you tell something like this to anyone...?" Especially if you had as strong a sense of pride as Jack did, same pride that was bruising all over again just thinking back on it. A tremble ran through his slender body, his inhale jagged. "I felt ashamed. Feel that way still." Hand risen he curled its long fingers into the material of his lover's shirt, clutching a handful of black fabric in his grasp. "And yesterday... It's not that I'd ever think you would..." Of course he'd never think that; and of course Mark knew that Jack would never think that way about him either. He glanced down, into trustful ice-blue orbs that stared back at him, anxious, distraught, restless. Much like the words that tumbled past those charming lips.

"I was just- It all came back so unexpectedly... The memories, they just... surfaced. I tried to reason with myself, but my body wouldn't listen..." The dark little secret that he'd kept. He prayed it hadn't ruined anything. "I trust you, Mark, I really do... With everything I am and more. I'd never think you'd hurt me... I was just-" Overwhelmed. Thrown off guard. Overtaken by a monster of the past, the recollections that were shut up in the furthest corner of his mind, all this time having waited for a trigger to be pulled so that they could emerge once more and wreck havoc in his consciousness.

Bending his head down some, Mark carefully sealed those pliant lips with a soft, fond kiss. "Shhh." Another one, to the younger man's smooth forehead. "It's okay, Jack. I understand."

Jack gave a quiet, shaky hum, tucking his face away against the crook of his lover's neck another time. Mark knew well the mild trembling that seized the lithe body in his grip right then; the arduous struggle to hold back tears, a struggle he would always try to aid the best he could because there rarely was a more painful image than seeing that beloved presence in such obvious distress. Sliding off the couch his arms slipped into proper positions to lift Jack's precious figure up into their cradle, carrying his distraught lover to the bedroom where he gently eased him down onto the bed.

He was beside him in another moment, the smaller body cuddling up to him readily but the longer they lay there the more Mark understood that their proximity wasn't working as good in bringing the other man back to a calm as it usually did. Jack still shivered against him, and the shaky breaths still brushed his neck in an unsteady rhythm, soft but grave sighs leaving that breakable chest then and there. Whatever it was, it was persistent in not letting the younger man find inner peace again. Thus Mark moved to press a kiss to his lover's temple and unfurled his hold from around him.

The hand resting on his chest curled into the shirt covering it, unwilling to let him go anywhere but the grip slackened after he reassuringly caressed his fingers over the back of same hand. He really wasn't gone far, or for long – just to the living room where he retrieved his cell phone from the small glass table there. One he returned, he passed a simple request on to his lover.

"Could you turn over on your stomach?"

Jack did as he was bid, stretching his tired body atop the covers face down into the cushion. Well not literally since that would kind of make breathing troublesome, his head turned sideways and feeling Mark move in atop him, straddling the small of his waist. He supposed he understood where this was heading to now; his lover truly was the sweetest creature on earth.

Mentioned man went for his smart phone first, scrolling the music directory for a playlist filled with predominantly quieter and slower-paced pieces, assuaging and easy-on-the-ear tunes beginning to float into the room as he placed the device aside onto the nearby nightstand. Leaning down to press a kiss to the nape of his lover's neck first, he straightened out and placed strong, caring hands on that well-crafted back, gingerly gliding his palms over it first and then adding some force to his caresses as he started kneading the taut muscles, coaxing all tension out of them with firm and harmless pressure.

Closing his eyes with a comforted sigh, Jack relaxed under the thoughtful treatment he was receiving, having a soft groan or two to spare when those apt hands worked their magic on his neck and the area around it, the strained muscles there rejoicing in recreation again. He hadn't even noticed how tensed up he'd been, not only mentally but physically as well. By the time that tension had melted away thanks to his precious lover's skilful hands and fingers, Jack was well on his way to falling asleep. The lyricless music emanating from the phone's tiny speakers was soothing - a piano piece of sorts, and his mind was getting lost somewhere between Mark's loving touches, the gentle melody of chords and the warmth and safety enveloping his senses, lulling both mind and body into that weightless sensation of simply being and feeling, without any bothersome thinking.

Mark smiled upon noticing that his lover's breathing had become deep and steady, all muscles soft and relaxed beneath his tender touch now, although he continued to coddle them a little while longer just to make sure he'd managed to lull all of that tension into sleep. A minute or few later he reached for his phone, silencing it and slipping off his seat on that snug waist to settled to the side of that slender body instead, pulling Jack into a protective embrace.

However the Irishman's restive sleep didn't last too long, he flinched awake after all but a couple of hours or so which prompted the man in whose arms he was lying to jolt from his semi-slumber as well. They looked at each other for a few prolonged moments, saying nothing until Jack moved to prop himself up on his elbow, leaning over his fellow entertainer and reaching for the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled it out and slipped his hand inside, feeling around in the box-shaped confines until he found what he looked for, bringing forth those two pair of handcuffs that now dangled from his fingers.

Mark's arm had by then established a hold around his lover's shapely waist, fawn eyes glancing to the items presented to view and then up into Jack's finely sculpted face. Determination was on those graceful features, that tuneful voice quiet but resolute: "I want you to use these again."

A frown formed a few creases on the older man's forehead. "You don't have to, Jack. It's okay. I know you trust me." There was no need for anything to be proven; he knew their love was real. They both did.

Jack nodded. "I do. And because I trust you, I want you to help me." Leaning down, he touched their lips together, sweet and simple.

"Help you...?"

Another nod, another artless kiss. "Help me forget. That night. That man. Rewrite that ghastly memory into a pleasant one... I know you can." _I trust you to can._ If anybody could, Mark was it. Even if they'd never use bondage after this again; the memory he wanted to have of it, the feeling he wanted to associate with it - he wished it to be a good one.

They looked at each other for what must have been minutes, saying nothing. Ultimately Mark's arm gave his lover's snug little waist a gentle squeeze and he smoothed his hand up that slinky back, stroking along its lovely curve. "Alright."

He rolled them over carefully, having that modelesque body beneath his own now so he could slip his warm hands under the thick, white shirt the younger man sported to strip it off his charmingly shaped torso. Restriction items gripped he soon fastened one delicate hand to the headrest of the bed, the cuffs rattling softly as he clipped them shut. Exhaling shakily, Jack pulled at the manacles; they were loose enough not to hurt in any way yet also quite firm and didn't budge, keeping his arm stretched out above his head.

Warm lips caught against his own, avid but gentle, distracting him from his position and entangling him in a sensual kiss while his second hand got chained down in a similar manner. His heart was in a flutter of agitation again, appeased not in its fretful motion but in the anxious emotion it felt when Mark's mouth wandered away from his own, dotting a path over his cheek and jaw to the curvature of his neck, down to its junction with the shoulder and further to the protruding collarbones, mapping out their thin, etched outlines with tender nips and careful bites. The half-Korean was making a conscious effort to ease Jack's senses out of anxiety and into pleasure; the thing that should re-define that one aggrieving memory into a good one. It wasn't, shouldn't ever be about the satisfaction of just one partner without regards to the feelings of the other. Sex was always a delicate art of giving pleasure and being pleased, and the more extreme variations of it were meant to be so all the more.

Moving his kisses lower now, spreading them over the plain of that already quite irregularly fluctuating chest he took the time to tease one small nipple into a hardened bud, drawing the first subdued moan from his lover, Jack's long fingers curling up when the neglected side of his chest was appreciated in much the same way. His body was still tensed, thus his flat belly was taut as well, its insides tingling as Mark's hand caressed over it slowly and gently before moving even lower to hook fingers into the hems of the younger man's loose pants. Lips followed, mapping out the tensed belly prior to parting and letting a sleek tongue circle around the bellybutton before slipping into the lovely little hole, compressing another honeyed sound out of the younger man, enjoyably louder this time.

His bound arms made it more difficult for Jack to glance down on himself thus he allowed his head to rest calmly in the cushion pooling around it, and tried to concentrate on just feeling instead. What he felt was the material of both pants and underwear being slid down, firm palms lifting his curvy hips off the bed a bit to ease the fabric off them and ultimately completely off of him. His breathing quickened all the more, Mark's lips creeping down his abdomen and calloused fingertips caringly teasing the insides of his thighs. It wasn't long until he felt hot breath brush over his most sensitive and needy body part, sucking in a gasp and hissing the air out again when plush lips touched a kiss to the tip of his arousal. It was enough to make the flesh throb and swell up more, agitation swept away by bliss when a warm mouth unhurriedly devoured him bit by bit. A slow suction caused his eyes to flutter shut and his teeth to bite down on his lower lip, a shuddering inhale flowing into his lungs to escape in a prolonged moan when the same motion was repeated again.

A meddlesome tongue lapping over his now fully erect member birthed the desperate wish to bury his fingers in his lover's dark hair and let the digits sift encouragingly through that blue-tipped velvet, his hands twitching with that desire but unable to escape the rings that held them in place. He whimpered, probably both in pleasure and disappointment, entirely at Mark's mercy though the older man didn't intend to use that fact to any evil means. Letting the wet length slip out of his mouth he took what bit of time was needed to strip the already lowered material off Jack's slender legs completely, before going about discarding his own clothes. Dropping the pile of fabric to the floor he took the time to look at the trapped little angel before him, getting an eyeful of the vulnerable, defenseless beauty splayed out in front of him while paying closer attention to that gorgeous face and its expression which showed no shadows of anxiety anymore, just pleasant anticipation.

Coming back up Mark touched a kiss to the tip of that shapely nose, dotting a few more up the bridge of it and ending with a gentle press of lips to Jack's forehead. The drawer of the nightstand got plundered once more for the tube of lubricant hiding there, and having returned to his lover's side the older man tenderly smoothed a palm down one outstretched arm, caressing all the way over the perfectly curved side to the thin hip. Their eyes crossed gazes, and there was no fear in those excited pools of sky-like blue. It made him smile, light and simple, kissing Jack deeply and keeping that delightful contact until a set of his fingers was coated in sleek gel and one of them carefully pushed into his lover's perfect, eager body.

He swallowed the adorable whimper that spilled from the smaller man's delightful mouth, feeling a shiver rattle up that slinky frame as his finger moved in a familiar, quick pace, soon joined by a second and then a third playmate, searching and having no trouble in finding that one coveted, sweet spot that made Jack cry out softly in pure bliss. His captive hands jerked, badly wanting to seize grip and hold on to Mark as the man hounded those sensations into him but the only thing he achieved was eliciting the handcuffs' short chains to rattle softly.

Lips caressed along his cheek, a husky whisper in his ear. "Easy, sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself."

The Ireland-born relaxed his arms a bit, a disappointed mewl shooing out of his chest. "Hnn~... But I want to touch you..."

A soft chuckle was his response, accompanied by an affectionate teasing: "You mean you wanna cling to me." The way he usually did when they'd get hot and heavy with each other. Which Mark never minded per se, Jack's cuddly nature was one of the many things he adored about his gorgeous little lover.

"Yeah... that too." Exhaling his reply, Jack screwed his eyes shut with another sensual moan escaping past his lips as those fingers plunged in deeper and nudged at that sensitive bundle of nerves within him again. His body lifted off the mattress in a small arch, signaling it was more than ready to proceed.

_'Hah... You like that, don't you?'_

His breath hitched; that voice had no business being in his head but closing his eyes was a mistake.

_Bound in his place, with no chance to get away._

His wrists twitched nervously in their position, once, twice. The shackles were unyielding, and so were the memories.

_'Stop it.' No chance to push away. 'Let me go!' No chance to leave. Helpless, vulnerable... his heart was racing, as was his breath._

The panic that started rising rapidly within him was agitating, and it didn't belong in here, in this moment that was his and Mark's to share in love and trust. This time was different... there was no force, just a tender touch along his cheek and a caring, simple question that altered... everything.

"Sean. Love, do you want to stop?"

_Stop._

This wouldn't be like last time. Nothing was going to happen to him because with this man, the man he loved, he was safe. If he said stop this time, it would be unerringly obeyed. His eyes eased open, looking at that handsome face, its expression concerned and attentive. Things would be different this time... There was no need for fear. Nothing bad would happen to him. Not now, not anymore; never again. He had Mark by his side now. There was nothing that man couldn't make alright.

A faint, nigh timid smile curled Jack's lips, and his reply declined the thoughtful offer to put an end to this small venture of theirs. "No... it's okay. I'm okay." He was. There would be no tears of shame or humiliation in this little bondage game tonight. He couldn't use his restricted hands to bring his beautiful lover closer, so he used his vocal cords to beckon him instead; a soft, intimate request floating into the air in an affectionate whisper.

"Kiss me..."

It was complied with, lips catching with soft fervor against his own and while they sunk into that dazzling kiss, he barely even noticed Mark moving in over him, settling rightfully between his slender legs. His heart was racing again, not in panic but in thrill this time, feeling warm palms stroke lovingly along his thighs, hooking beneath his knees to help him lift his lower body and wrap his legs around that firm waist. Those hands knew flawlessly well just how to handle him, the penetration a familiar sensation, smooth and entirely painless as Mark gently pulled the younger man into his first, careful thrust. And no matter how many times they'd done this before, the sensation was as intense as ever, Jack's head tilting back into the cushion with a prolonged moan rolling off his lips, leaving his neck exposed for an attentive mouth to start spreading fond kisses along.

It was a strange thing to discover, that being helpless and constrained, restricted and exposed in front of another person could feel this good if there was no fear. Just trust, and passion, and bliss - a sea of it, swallowing him up whole as his lover rocked them atop the downy mattress, the pleasurable friction of hard flesh sinking deep into him and the inexplicable thrill of knowing what those heavy-lidded eyes must be seeing right now. The sweetly tormented expression on his face, the tremble of his bound arms, the fine sheen of sweat dewing his pale skin and the glossy shimmer on his kiss-swollen lips parted slightly to help the air topple out of him in messy gasps and irregular, rickety breathing that almost fell flat when a knowing change of angle got him crying out in ecstasy.

"Hngh...! God! Oh, fuck-...!" Heavens what he would give right now to grasp at those strong shoulders, press his fingertips deep into that sweat-moistened skin and pull Mark in closer, show him just how mad that man was driving him and mutely ask for that which he'd need to verbalize this time around.

"Just like this... Mark, oh...! Shi-...t! Just like this..." Jittery, chaotic breaths, his impatient figure bending into the next thrust on instinct, accompanied by a painless pull somewhere beneath his shoulder blades, adding another tingle to the sensations that were rapidly eating up his sanity. He got what he asked for, the powerful body atop his own putting more force and zeal into the dynamic motions of its hips to keep striking at that devilish little spot like hammer to hot iron, up until he was desperate enough to want to touch himself but the cuffs were merciless in holding him in place.

Breathlessly he chanted out that one name, again and again and once more until his fervent wish was finally complied with. Mark's hand slid along his chest, hip, abdomen, gently teasing, eliciting a few more honeyed whimpers of despair from him before it curled around his throbbing arousal, spreading along it a layer of pre-cum that dripped richly from the tip. The climax swept in quickly the moment his lover's head dived down and those full lips captured one erect nipple, suckling on it softly. He came undone, rapidly, screaming out as orgasmic euphoria seized and shook up his entire body, spilling milky fluid into the hand that helped him ride out his high with a few more pumping motions, coxing his inner muscles to spasm for a little while longer and gifting his lover relief as well, that smooth baritone sounding into his ear a perfect, smoky groan that had him shivering at the dark, velvety melody of it while liquid heat filled him up inside.

Trying to catch his breath it felt like his spirit had escaped its corporeal wraps for a moment and was now slowly settling back in again after having taken a head-spinning flight to a secret and marvelous place, eyes held shut to enjoy the prickling feeling of complete and utter exhaustion, every muscle so relaxed and limp it almost gave him the sensation of floating. Maybe he was... Mark never failed to lift him up higher than he'd ever dare to imagine rising on his own.

Tender kisses brushing along his heated, pink-dusted cheek brought him back to awareness again, his lips stretching an artless, happy smile. "That... was... amazing." He could definitely see them doing it again, maybe even with some more extras added in. He certainly wasn't afraid of it anymore. Well, as long as it was with Mark anyway.

"I won't disagree." Mentioned man replied, planting one more kiss to his little angel's forehead.

"Can you untie me now, so that I can finally cling to you again?" Were Jack's next words and the answer to that was a raspy laugh; oh how he loved that sound.

Reaching out for the tiny key lying on the nearby bedside table, Mark freed one delicate appendage out of its captivity, gently touching his lips to the thin wrist around which a very faint, reddish ring could be seen. It would most certainly fade away by tomorrow but the meaningful significance of it would stay beneath the layer of soft skin. Process repeated with his lover's second hand as well, he soon had both those arms weaving a tight ring around his fair neck, demandingly pulling him down for a long, slow-paced kiss and Jack's fingers surely indulged in the ability of sifting through his lover's soft, dual-colored hair again.

Neither of them bothered to pry their mouths away from each other or even move a muscle when the house phone went off, its ringing loud and clear as it passed from the adjoining living room through the opened bedroom door. It was late evening and the only ones who could have bothered them at such a time were either their family or their friends. The answering machine clicked, asking the caller to leave a message and the voice that resounded was all too familiar.

"Mark~ I hope you know that I will bug you with this until you give me a clear answer. Because I know I was right, you just don't wanna admit it. And, Jack. If you're currently too _tied up_ to come to the phone, tell your boyfriend that he's a sore loser."

Jerking his head to the side Jack erupted into a fit of hearty laughter, Mark joining in barely a second later, dropping his forehead against the front of his lover's slender shoulder while his own shook with mirthful amusement. Gasping for breath it took the Ireland-born some time before he calmed down enough to produce coherent sentences.

"Say, Mark. Could it be that Wade has developed an unhealthy interest in our love life?"

Addressed man chortled, rolling off Jack's equally exhausted frame to pull him into his arms a moment later. "Nah. He just wants to be right." Once Jack had trustfully snuggled up to him with his clever head pillowed in the curve of his shoulder and chest, he touched a kiss to the green-tinted crown of that silky hair. "Compulsively so."

That supplementation elicited a drowsy snicker from the younger man. Exhaling a long, content breath Jack let his thoughts go astray and, enwrapped in familiar, beloved warmth, scent and presence, drifted off with the wish to meet his lover in his dreams because he didn't ever want to be apart from Mark again - even in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's the end of it, folks =) Just some sweet little idea that had popped into my head randomly; I hope you've enjoyed the read. Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you think; my Muses and I always much appreciate the support.
> 
> Well, 'til next time then, m'dears! See ya!
> 
> Emilia


End file.
